bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite (character)
This article is about the character in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages. For the more general use of the word sprite, see this article. ---- Sprite is the iconic character in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages known for her obsession with the popular soft drink Sprite. Her persona has inspired a slew of markedly less creative characters in subsequent comic series. Overview Sprite is a generally dim-witted character, especially in the very beginning. She was the first character other than The Editorialist himself to appear in the comics. In the first comic, she breaks the comic panel and falls into a panel featuring herself again. In Comic 2, she even farted due to eating too much beans. In Comic 8, it is revealed she also like pickles. A notable appearance was in Comic 18 when she discovered Razor's weapons, two miniguns and started going on a rampage saying "I LIKE METALLICA! SPRITE!!" In Comic 28, she was actually able to hover in the air. Overall in the early comics, and as a Razor sprite she didn't do much at all other than obsess over Sprite. As a Rayg Matoran In Comic 150, we see her opening a Sprite container and letting out the bottles. In Comic 180, she is blown to pieces by Franz Ferdinand, T-E's guest star. In Comic 189, we see a surreal Sprite's World in which she shouts Sprite and has another Matoran just like her (only with red legs and hands) who shouts "Tropical!". In Comic 199, we see her driving a car and landing on top of T-E. This is continued in Comic 200, in which we see T-E waking up from a dream saying that they were all hand-drawn and that Elvis became a PGS only to find out that Sprite has a giant white hand-drawn Kaukau. In Comic 234, she is blown to bits by Akano. As a Rayg Toa In Comic 274, she is transformed into a Toa thanks to T-E's Good Side's powers. She is significantly smarter and has a crush on Kiwi. In the Comic 290 Thanksgiving special, she is seen being thankful for love (and so is Kiwi). In Comic 293, she tries to jump on top of the dry leaves from the Fall but the wind blows them away and she hurts her back. She is also seen asking why the Sprite is gone in a later comic as well as various love scenes with Kiwi. Gallery A gallery of notable moments involving Sprite. (click on thumbnail to enlarge) File:Sprite01.jpg|The first panel of the first PDaCB comic, introducing us to Sprite and T-E for the very first time File:Sprite02.gif|The first PDaCB guest star SASM with Sprite File:Sprite03.png|Sprite discovers Razor's weapons File:Sprite04.png|Sprite actually manages to hover in the air File:Sprite05.png|Sprite's head lights on fire after she drinks gasoline File:Sprite06.png|Sprite's first appearance in Rayg File:Sprite07.png|Sprite opens a container of the soft drink in the 150th comic, which features SASM again File:Sprite08.png|Franz Ferdinand shoots down Sprite File:Sprite09.png|Sprite about to run over T-E File:Sprite10.png|Sprite with a giant hand-drawn bobble head File:Sprite11.gif|Sprite and pizza File:Sprite12.gif|Akano shoots down Sprite this time File:Sprite13.png|T-E's Good Side transforms Sprite into a Toa File:Sprite14.png|Kiwi and Sprite express their thankfulness File:Sprite15.png|Sprite attempts to jump on the leaves, only for them to be blown by the wind File:Sprite16.png|T-E ruins a romantic moment File:Sprite17.png|Sprite's final appearance in what is possibly the most touching scene ever in a PDaCB comic Category:Comic Characters